


fighting

by txmaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Fights, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Making Out, but he came back and he was hot so i wanted to punch him and ALSO make out w him, but not really, he could step on me and not only would i be grateful but i'd probably pay him 20 bucks, he redeemed himself, i wanted to punch james in the face, please dont judge me, so i watched season seven and at first, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: Oh, how you wanted to push him off of you. But the want of needing to kiss him was so much stronger.





	fighting

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently opened up requests for voltron on tumblr and this was the first req that came in lol (psst: my user is @adi--writes!!) but i have a love/hate relationship with james and this was the perfect way to get it out. enjoy!!

Your eyes are wide as you look back at James, carefully realizing how close he is to you. You remember yelling at him, screaming because the whole team could have been killed out there. He had rolled his eyes, waving you off, but that did nothing but piss you off more.

The yelling match had turned to faint punches, all from you. You kept telling him to fight back, to hit you, he wasn’t afraid to fight an alien species and endanger his team but he couldn’t hit you?

And he had just pushed forward and you shut your eyes, because you thought it was coming, but then your head hit the cool wall lightly. When you opened your eyes again, James was there, arms caging you in, eyes as wide as yours are now. His eyes flicker to your slightly-open mouth, and he swallows.

Oh, how you wanted to push him off of you. But the want of needing to kiss him was so much stronger.

Your mouth collides with James’ in a supernova.

He was such an asshole. The paladins of an intergalactic space robot had come back after years of not seeing their families, and he yells at them. He had a bad attitude. He refused to help with the simplest things. But his mouth is a fire, burning the forest of your body to ashes. James knows what he’s doing, his hands having fallen from the wall to roam across you, never settling on one place, ever-moving. And maybe this all came about, the kissing like supernovas, because you were simply deprived of human touch, but his lips keep meeting yours and you keep thinking.

Yes, although James was an asshole, he knew what he was doing. He wouldn’t willingly leave his team or friends behind - he was good at what he did, he was smart, and Lord was he a good kisser. You’re trying to touch him anywhere, everywhere you can, hands rubbing across his shoulders, fingers gliding over his collarbones.

His lips trail from your own to your jaw, the curve of your ear, your throat, your neck, your shoulder. They burn a trail of fire wherever they rest, blossoming in red and purple marks when he lingers long enough.

“James,” you call, his name a broken whimper on your swollen lips. He slows, but doesn’t stop. “James.”

He looks up at you, then, and you bring your thumb to rub across his bottom lip. A beat of silence passes. “What just happened?” You ask. Your voice is soft, but carries through the empty chamber of the communications room.

“Don’t really know,” James speaks after a moment, hands going from your waist to your face. He cups his chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning closer so he’s murmuring against your lips. “But I wouldn’t mind if it happened again.”


End file.
